


Apitoxina

by GHyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Lay!zangão, M/M, Suicidio, sobrenatural, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHyun/pseuds/GHyun
Summary: Após um serviço frustrado por ataque de abelhas, o rei Junmyeon convoca os melhores homens para lidarem com o enxame que aniquilou seus trabalhadores. Porém, ele não esperava que, entre eles, uma pessoa de seu passado estivesse ali para matá-lo com o melhor veneno já provado.





	Apitoxina

**Author's Note:**

> Minha tentativa falha de fazer algo ala Allan Poe para o Halloween, mas como é difícil alcançar o mestre, vamos que vamos!!!

**APITOXINA**

_  
O DOCE SABOR DE MEL_

_“Ela irá te picar um dia. Oh, tão gentilmente, que você não irá sentir. Até você cair morto.” _

_— série Grimm._

** **

Desde que nascera, Junmyeon conhecia a bela vida de um herdeiro do trono, pois seu pai era o rei daquela região onde morava. Vivia correndo pelos corredores do castelo, fazia qualquer coisa que desejava e tinha suas vontades saciadas pelos empregados. Mas como era solitária aquela vida. Não havia uma única criança para brincar consigo, passava seu tempo perturbando os empregados e quebrando coisas para chamar atenção de qualquer um que fosse.

Sua mãe, depois que desmamara, passou a ignorá-lo. Quanto ao seu pai, este era ocupado, não tinha tempo para nada além da diplomacia, nem tempo para sua esposa não havia mais, já que esta havia lhe dado seu futuro herdeiro. Não possuía irmãos ou irmãs, nem primos ou primas, nem mesmo um amiguinho filho de alguma empregada. Junmyeon era a única criança dentro do castelo e não entendia nada de diplomacia ou de negócios sobre o reino, então era expulso das salas quando entrava para brincar com seu cavalinho de madeira aos pés do pai.

Junmyeon era sozinho até os sete anos quando, em um dia quente, encontrou um garoto sozinho em cima de uma árvore, no início da floresta que pertencia ao reino. O garoto, de calça preta, blusa amarela fina e descalço, comia um pouco de mel que havia pegado da colmeia instalada naquela árvore, sem se importar com as abelhas que, calmamente, o rodeavam. O futuro herdeiro ficou maravilhado com aquilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado com que ele pudesse se machucar.

Aproximou-se devagar e acenou para o garoto, mas, mesmo que não tivesse produzido nenhum som, as abelhas começaram a zunir alto e a irem em sua direção. Recuou assustado e caiu de bunda no chão quando o terreno desnivelou. Com medo, protegeu o rosto com os braços e esperou pelas picadas, mas nada sentiu.

— Está tudo bem. Pode se levantar agora.

Junmyeon retirou os braços de frente ao rosto e apoiou-se neles, vendo o garoto de pé a sua frente, oferecendo-o a mão para se levantar. A aceitou e, ao estar de pé, analisou o garoto da cabeça aos pés, percebendo uma abelha pousada em seu ombro.

— Tem uma abelha... — estava com medo de falar e ser atacado, então apontou para o ombro.

Cuidadosamente, o garoto virou a cabeça para ver a abelha e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem, ela não vai me picar.

— Por quê?

Junmyeon estranhou do garoto não o responder de imediato e ficar olhando para a abelha.

— Não estou fazendo nada de mal para ela ou para suas colegas. — sorriu.

— Quem é você?

— Zhang Yixing.

— Chinês?

— Sim.

— Onde você mora?

O garoto apontou em direção da floresta, logo atrás da árvore onde estava.

— Para lá.

— Mas só tem floresta lá.

Yixing deu de ombros.

— Você é filho do rei, não é?

— Como sabe?

— Nunca entrei no castelo, mas te vejo correndo pelo palácio e quebrando as coisas. Não acha que é errado?

— Eu faço o que eu quero! Sou filho do Rei!

— Eu também sou filho da Rainha, mas nem por isso eu faço o que quero.

— Filho da rainha? Você não é meu irmão!

— Outra rainha!

— De onde?

— De lá. — apontou para a floresta, deixando o filho do rei confuso.

— Não há nenhum reino para lá.

— Você que nunca viu. Viemos da China e meus antepassados escolheram esse lugar para instalar o nosso reino.

Junmyeon deduziu que o reino que ele mencionava ficava fora dos limites do reino de seu pai porque, senão, obviamente uma guerra já teria acontecido.

— Posso ver?

— Não.

— Mas eu quero!

— Não me importo. Você é mau. Pessoas más não vão ao nosso reino.

— Meu pai já foi?

— Não. Ninguém foi.

Junmyeon inflou as bochechas, irritado, e encarou o garoto em busca de qualquer sinal de mentira.

— Está mentindo! — acusou sem provas. — Não existe nenhum reino!

— Não posso fazer nada se não quer acreditar.

— Você pode me mostrar!

Yixing o encarou e, quando a abelha voou de seu ombro, o deu as costas.

— Preciso ir. Se quiser brincar, me encontre aqui.

Junmyeon ficou boquiaberto ao vê-lo dar as costas para si e ir embora. Ninguém tinha coragem de fazer aquilo, não para o herdeiro do Rei. Gritou, o xingando, e calou-se ao ver um enxame aproximar de si, e correu apavorado para o castelo.

Naquela noite, ao se aprontar para dormir, Junmyeon contou à empregada, responsável por colocá-lo para dormir, sobre o garoto que vira em cima da árvore e que estava rodeado por abelhas enquanto comia mel. A mulher o escutou e disse que era impossível disso ter acontecido, senão as abelhas teriam atacado o garoto. Junmyeon garantiu que era verdade e, para não aborrecê-lo, a mulher fingiu acreditar na história.

No dia seguinte, Junmyeon voltou ao mesmo local que encontrara o garoto, mas não o viu durante o tempo que permaneceu o esperando. Enquanto fazia isso, a curiosidade falou mais alto e, sem pensar no que poderia lhe ocorrer, escalou a árvore onde estava a colmeia e se aproximou dela, não parando de se aproximar mesmo após começar a ouvir os zunidos de aviso, percebendo o grande erro que cometera quando já era tarde.

Junmyeon foi socorrido pelos empregados que ouviram seus gritos e medicado pelos melhores médicos do reino, mas, mesmo assim, sofreu durante dias. Nunca havia sido picado por abelhas e descobriu, da pior maneira, que ser atacado por várias poderia tê-lo matado.

Yixing voltou a ver Junmyeon quase um mês depois de seu primeiro encontro. Da mesma maneira que antes, estava em cima da árvore quando avistou o príncipe parado a uma distância segura. Pegou um favo de mel e desceu da árvore para ir ao encontro dele. Não precisava perguntar o motivo de sua ausência naqueles dias, sabia o que havia acontecido.

— Pegue.

— O que é isso? — Junmyeon questionou, vendo aquela coisa estranha na mão do garoto.

— Um favo. — passou um dedo pelo favo, fazendo o mel escorrer dele. — E isso é mel.

Junmyeon não era amante de mel, mas aceitou o favo e passou o dedo para retirar o seu conteúdo. Sua cara de surpresa denunciou a Yixing o que pensava: aquele era o mel mais doce que já havia provado.

— Como você faz para conseguir pegar mel sem elas te atacarem?

— Elas confiam em mim. Sabem que não irei machucá-las.

— Eu não queria machucá-las, mas mesmo assim me atacaram.

Yixing o encarou por alguns segundos.

— Elas não confiam em você. — viu o príncipe abaixar a cabeça, chateado. — Se você for bonzinho, eu posso pegar mel para você.

— Todos os dias?

— Quase todos os dias.

Apesar do sorriso alegre, Junmyeon não se tornou bonzinho. Continuou do mesmo jeito, quebrando coisas para chamar atenção e começou a maltratar os empregados se demorassem a fazer algo que queria. Nem mesmo Yixing escapou de suas maldades, quando se recusava a pegar mel para ele, ouvia xingamentos e, vez ou outra, recebia algum tapa, mas sempre era protegido pelas abelhas que não hesitavam em protegê-lo.

Diferente do herdeiro do trono, Yixing era pacífico e nunca o revidava, e o presenteava com pequenos favos de mel quando se comportava, o que dificilmente acontecia.

Os dias se passaram e Junmyeon conseguiu que seu pai nomeasse Yixing como seu amigo real, permitindo a ele que entrasse no castelo para brincar. Quem era o garoto e de onde ele vinha ainda era uma incógnita, mas para Junmyeon não importava, apenas o queria ali para brincar consigo.

Com o passar do tempo, Yixing percebeu que o garoto não ficava mais agressivo em sua presença e parecia até mesmo outra pessoa, mas que ainda adorava correr pelos corredores do castelo com seu cavalo de madeira, fingindo ser um cavaleiro pronto para proteger o reino de qualquer ameaça que surgisse. A amizade entre eles se fortaleceu com o passar dos anos e, em algumas ocasiões, Yixing conseguia permissão para dormir no castelo para poder passar mais tempo com o príncipe.

Toda a calma que Junmyeon vinha adquirindo com o passar dos anos pareceu sumir quando o cavalo de seu pai escorregou na lama e caiu por cima dele, quebrando-o algumas costelas, um braço e uma perna, fazendo-o falecer dias mais tarde, em uma manhã chuvosa e fria, devido uma infecção. Como ainda era jovem para herdar o trono, sua mãe tornou-se Rainha Regente e governaria em seu lugar até tingir idade suficiente para se tornar rei, o que apenas aconteceria em três anos.

Yixing sabia como era a dor de perder um ente querido, já havia perdido vários irmãos e irmãs, e tentou confortar o príncipe, mas Junmyeon parecia distanciá-lo com gritos raivosos. Decidiu dar um tempo a ele e se distanciou, apenas se aproximando quando o encontrava sentado perto da floresta, momentos estes em que o príncipe apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro e chorava baixinho.

Apesar dos avisos de sua mãe, que sempre lhe dizia para tomar distância dos humanos, pois, ou eles os matavam, ou os prendiam em pequenas caixas, como havia acontecido com seus antepassados que foram levados para aquele país, Yixing não conseguia se distanciar de Junmyeon. Não sabia o que o prendia àquele garoto, mas sabia que desejava passar o máximo de tempo possível junto dele, mesmo que fosse alguém difícil de conviver. Talvez fosse o fato de ambos saberem o fardo que era herdar um reino ou o fato de Junmyeon, mesmo rodeado de pessoas, ser solitário e apenas querer uma atenção de verdade e alguém para brincar.

Quando Junmyeon completou dezessete anos, ele e Yixing fugiram da festa e correram para a floresta, queriam brincar e sabiam que no castelo seriam impedidos por não terem mais idade para isso. Estavam se divertindo, correndo entre as árvores, quando Junmyeon parou ao sentir algo pousar em sua testa e começar a caminhar lentamente por ela. Yixing percebeu que algo o assustava e retornou para verificar, ao ver uma abelha pousada nele, não conteve um sorriso.

— É uma abelha. Não bate e nem a aperte, e ficará tudo bem.

— Uma abelha? De noite?

— Ela só está fazendo ronda. — viu o príncipe fechar os olhos ao se aproximar para pegar a abelha. — Pronto.

Junmyeon abriu os olhos e viu o pequeno inseto na mão de Yixing.

— Você já foi picado alguma vez?

— Não.

— Impossível! — disse alto e se calou ao ver Yixing colocar um dedo em frente à boca, em sinal de silêncio. — Você anda entre elas, como consegue não ser picado? — questionou baixinho e sentiu medo ao ver a abelha agitar as asas.

— Como eu disse no dia que nos conhecemos, elas não têm medo de mim e confiam em mim.

Junmyeon o viu levar a mão até o cabelo, onde a abelha se escondeu.

— Você é maluco!

Yixing deu um riso baixo e, mesmo no escuro, conseguiu ver que Junmyeon havia se envergonhado, só não entendia o motivo.

— É melhor nós voltarmos, devem estar procurando por você.

Yixing começou a andar na frente e sorriu ao sentir sua mão ser segurada pelo príncipe. Não olhou para trás, nem o questionou, apenas continuou o trajeto de mãos dadas. Quando estavam se aproximando do campo aberto, olhou para trás ao sentir sua mão ser solta e foi surpreendido por um beijo tímido.

Manteve-se parado até os lábios se distanciarem e ver o príncipe de olhos fechados, tão fechados que parecia que nunca iria abri-los novamente. Segurou a nuca de Junmyeon e o puxou para mais perto, iniciando um beijo calmo, tímido e sem jeito.

Junmyeon distanciou-se bruscamente logo após morder o lábio de Yixing e dar um grito de dor, havia sido picado por uma abelha. Como o pequeno inseto ainda estava preso em seu braço, o deu um peteleco para cair no chão e o esmagou.

Yixing ficou sem reação ao ver o príncipe matando uma de suas amigas e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Sabia que ela morreria ao sacrificar sua vida ao picar o garoto, mas não esperava vê-la ser friamente esmagada, uma vez que ela estava apenas protegendo-o do que imaginava ser um perigo.

— Odeio abelhas! Só servem para produzir mel!

Yixing sentiu uma lágrima escorrer ao ouvir tais palavras e olhou para Junmyeon, vendo-o passar a mão onde havia sido picado para tentar encontrar o ferrão.

— É melhor você voltar para o castelo.

— Hum? Por que está chorando? Foi picado?

— As abelhas podem vir conferir o que houve com a colega delas. Além disso, já está tarde.

— Não se preocupe com as abelhas, amanhã darei um jeito nelas!

— O que irá fazer?

— Sei o ponto fraco delas!

— Não faça nada, Junmyeon. Não vale a pena.

— Já fui picado várias vezes por esses insetos, agora é a minha vez de me vingar!

— Jun...

— Não quer dormir no castelo?

Yixing estava atordoado e levou um tempo para responder.

— Não.

— Tome cuidado ao ir para casa. — aproximou-se do rapaz e o deu um selinho. — Você tem gosto de mel. — o deu um último beijo e se distanciou. — Te vejo amanhã.

Yixing ficou o observando se distanciar e sentiu a abelha em seus cabelos levantar voo. Apontou em direção do príncipe e a viu voar acima dele e, quando retornou, veio com o aviso de que seriam atacados antes do amanhecer. Respirou fundo e agachou-se para pegar a abelha no chão, e retornou para seu reino.

O príncipe das abelhas imaginou que Junmyeon não fosse realmente atacá-los, que a ameaça era movida à raiva que sentira por ter sido picado e que isso passaria ao acordar, mas estava profundamente enganado. Acordou com o zunido frenético das operárias e o que realmente o despertou foi o cheiro de fumaça. Voou o mais rápido possível de seus aposentos e, em pouco tempo, sobrevoou boa parte da floresta em busca do foco de incêndio. Ao ver de onde vinha o fogo, pousou ao solo e começou a correr, somente parando ao encontrar Junmyeon debaixo de uma árvore onde havia uma colmeia carregada de mel.

O príncipe humano tentava colocar fogo em uma pilha de folhas e galhos secos para produzir fumaça que atordoaria as abelhas e as impossibilitasse de atacá-lo enquanto destruísse seu lar. Yixing correu até ele e, mesmo tendo pavor de fogo, jogou no chão a tocha que ele carregava.

— O que está fazendo? — bravejou.

— Eu não vou mais permitir que elas me piquem!

— Elas só fazem isso porque sentem que você é uma ameaça para elas!

— Ontem eu fiz nada e mesmo assim uma me picou!

Yixing calou-se, não havia como dizer que ela o via como um potencial perigo e que estava tentando proteger seu príncipe. Ao ver Junmyeon pegar a tocha do chão, a tomou de suas mãos e a jogou de volta na terra, certificando-se de apagá-la dessa vez.

— Não! — Junmyeon gritou e empurrou Yixing, fazendo-o quase cair. — Achei que gostasse de mim!

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu sinto por você! Não vou deixar ninguém machucar as minhas amigas!

— Amigas? Elas são abelhas, Yixing! Abelhas!

— Você nunca irá entender o valor que elas têm!

— Elas só servem para produzir mel e algumas nem isso sabem fazer direito!

Yixing se irritou e o acertou um soco no rosto.

— Diga isso mais uma vez e eu não irei me segurar!

— Por que está defendendo esses insetos? Nós somos superiores a elas!

— Não. — Yixing distanciou-se alguns passos. — Não somos. — Puderam ouvir um zunido alto indicando que um enxame se aproximava. — Sinto muito, Junmyeon, mas nossa amizade acaba aqui.

Junmyeon não conseguiu respondê-lo e nem teve tempo para isso, precisou correr o mais rápido que conseguia quando viu o grande enxame invadir a área onde estavam. Por mais rápido que corresse, as abelhas mais ágeis conseguiam alcançá-lo e fazê-lo provar a mais dolorosa ferroada.

Por outro lado, Yixing permaneceu onde estava até sentir o abraço caloroso de sua mãe que, mesmo o tendo avisado várias vezes do perigo de se envolver com um humano, o confortou naquele momento de tristeza.

O pouco fogo que Junmyeon conseguiu colocar em alguns lugares para produzir fumaça, antes da interferência de Yixing, se alastrou durante horas, danificando a parte rasa da mata e obrigando milhares de abelhas se afugentarem na parte profunda da floresta, onde nenhum humano ainda havia entrado.

xxx

Um ano após o fatídico dia, Junmyeon foi nomeado rei ao atingir a maioridade e aproveitou seu poder para mandar homens em busca de Yixing. Queria conversar e entender o motivo dele ter ficado tão perturbado quando tentou acabar com as abelhas, e saber se havia algum sentimento por trás do breve beijo que trocaram. Porém, apesar de várias tentativas frustradas de seus homens e tentativas dele próprio de encontrar o dono do beijo com gosto de mel, desistiu após dois anos sem descobrir qualquer vestígio do rapaz.

Junmyeon agora entendia de diplomacia e dos deveres que tinha com seu povo e tentava ao máximo manter a paz entre os reinos, algo que foi bem aceito pelos monarcas vizinhos. Seu reinado prosperava pacificamente e as ameaças de guerra que recebia, após a morte de sua mãe, eram logo canceladas quando seus inimigos percebiam que ele tinha numerosos e poderosos aliados, além de que seu reino era instalado em uma área a seu favor.

Porém, não eram seus inimigos que o fariam cair e sim sua ganância e egoísmo.

Quando completou trinta anos, Junmyeon deu uma grande festa e anunciou que construiria um grande campo de treino para seus guerreiros e cavalos na área onde era a floresta. A novidade foi bem aceita por aqueles que estavam presentes, pois sabiam que precisavam de um lugar como aquele mesmo que não houvessem ameaças de guerras. Um exército bem treinado era sempre essencial para um grande reino.

Dentro de um mês, os primeiros preparativos para a construção do campo de treino começaram. Centenas de homens, sua maioria camponeses que aproveitaram a oportunidade para ganhar dinheiro, foram enviados para a floresta para derrubarem as árvores e para prepararem o terreno e, aproveitando que já estavam por lá, caçavam animais para comerem ou para tirarem suas peles. Porém, o que ninguém imaginava aconteceu.

Após dez dias de trabalho, quando estavam começando a aprofundar na floresta, um grande enxame de abelhas atacou os trabalhadores e poucos conseguiram sair vivos, pois alguns eram alérgicos e outros foram picados várias vezes em regiões de risco do corpo. Os que conseguiram fugir e sobreviver voltaram em pânico para o castelo para relatar o que havia acontecido: que foram atacados por um enxame que nunca viram igual em número, organização e precisão no ataque. E, mesmo com a garantia do rei de que algo como aquilo não iria acontecer novamente, os homens recusaram em voltar.

Irritado com a situação, no dia seguinte, Junmyeon foi para a floresta e pôde ver pessoalmente como estavam seus homens mortos no ataque. Muitos possuíam os rostos inchados e muitos estavam irreconhecíveis. Precisou voltar às pressas para o castelo ao ouvir o zunido de um enxame se aproximando, mas não antes de perceber que não havia nenhuma abelha morta naquela área, como se alguém ou alguma coisa tivesse as retirados de lá.

Dentro de uma semana, o rei preparou um jantar para receber seus melhores homens e os melhores caçadores da região para uma reunião onde estudariam o problema das abelhas. Junmyeon conhecia a maioria dos homens presentes e um ou outro ele não se lembrava de já ter visto, mas isso não era problema desde que fizessem o trabalho.

— Foi relatado que essas abelhas surgem em um enxame volumoso e organizado, e que seus ataques são precisos. Fui pessoalmente ver a situação de meus homens que perderam a vida nesse ataque covarde e vi que a maioria foi atingida no rosto, o que os deixavam inchados e irreconhecíveis. Os chamei aqui, cavaleiros, para encontrarmos uma solução para acabar com essas abelhas que estão nos impedindo de construir o campo de treino que trará mais segurança para o reino.

— Todo animal tem medo de algo. — um homem robusto e de face grosseira comentou logo após a fala do monarca. — Qual é o medo das abelhas?

— Fogo. — outro homem falou, confiante em sua resposta.

— O que a Vossa Majestade poderia ordenar é que, em vez de derrubarem as árvores, ateiam fogo na floresta. Assim, nem as abelhas, nem qualquer animal, poderá atacá-los, pois, ou irão morrer, ou irão fugir do fogo.

Se Junmyeon se atentasse nas reações dos homens presentes, perceberia que um deles não estava feliz com o assunto. O homem sentado no penúltimo lugar da mesa, à sua direita, mantinha o semblante sério e não ria quando os homens riam quando falavam das mortes dos animais da floresta, e era o único que não havia tocado na comida que estava em seu prato.

— Por que não constrói em outro lugar?

Vários pares de olhos focaram no homem que interrompeu a fala do rei.

— Como é?

— Eu disse, por que não constrói em outro lugar?

— E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

— A floresta é lar dos animais, você está a invadindo e a destruindo. Há tantos campos abertos que você pode construir o que quer, por que não os usa?

— Porque eu quero que o campo de treino seja construindo naquele lugar! É um lugar estratégico e que não tem como sermos atacados por lá!

— Não se sinta tão confiante disso. Seus homens não foram atacados lá? Se continuar assim, seus inimigos não serão apenas homens.

Os homens se levantaram ao ouvirem as palavras do estranho.

— Está ameaçando o seu rei? — um questionou, alterado.

— Como ousa?

Enquanto os homens o acusavam de traição ao rei, Yixing sustentava o olhar que recebia do monarca.

— Você nutre uma raiva pelas abelhas, por isso quer destruir o lar delas. Você já tentou uma vez e continuará não conseguindo.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, apenas uma pessoa sabia de sua raiva por elas e esta pessoa havia sumido há anos. Apontou o dedo para o estranho e, sem hesitação, ordenou aos homens que o expulsassem do castelo.

Os homens prontamente obedeceram ao monarca e expulsaram o estranho, com chutes e socos, do castelo.

Dentro de oito dias, um novo grupo foi designado para continuar o trabalho interrompido pelo ataque das abelhas e, como solução para o problema, começaram a atear fogo na floresta. Porém, a agressão contra a natureza não durou muito tempo. Um novo enxame, maior e mais organizado do que o anterior, surgiu para defender seu lar.

Quando soube da notícia de que seus homens haviam sido atacados novamente, Junmyeon foi tomado por cólera. Mandou os informantes embora e xingou os empregados que apareceram para avisar que o jantar estava pronto.

Após uma hora refletindo sobre sua situação e tentando sozinho encontrar uma solução, acalmou-se e subiu para o quarto para dormir, deixaria para pensar mais no assunto quando o sol raiasse. Ao entrar no quarto, fechou a porta e, ao se virar na direção da janela, viu que não estava sozinho. Rapidamente, abriu a porta e gritou chamando pelos guardas.

— Junmyeon, me escute!

— Por que eu deveria te escutar? Se invadiu o meu quarto, está aqui para me matar.

— Se eu quisesse te matar, acha mesmo que eu deixaria você chamar os guardas? — viu o rei ponderar. — Você me conhece.

— Nunca o vi antes, exceto naquele jantar em que foi expulso.

O rapaz suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Sou eu, Yixing.

— Yixing? Impossível. Procurei pelo Yixing por um longo tempo, sem êxito. Não pense que me engana!

— Eu posso provar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta do rei, Yixing se aproximou de Junmyeon e o beijou, sentindo-o, após alguns segundos, relaxar ao reconhecê-lo.

— Majes...

Junmyeon distanciou-se de Yixing e virou-se para a porta.

— Por que demorou tanto para chegar? — olhou rapidamente para Yixing antes de continuar. — Não é mais necessário e, se eu ouvir fofoca pelo castelo sobre o que você viu, pode se considerar sem cabeça.

— Sinto muito, Majestade. Não vi nada, Majestade. Com licença, Majestade.

Junmyeon trancou a porta assim que o guarda saiu e virou-se para o invasor ao ouvi-lo rir.

— Majestade dali, majestade daqui. Me pergunto se um príncipe deveria reverenciá-lo. — curvou-se pomposamente diante ao monarca.

Junmyeon bufou, ignorando a atitude de Yixing, e analisou suas roupas, sorrindo minimamente ao ver a calça preta, a blusa fina amarela e os pés descalços.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Você já deve imaginar. Vim falar sobre a floresta.

— Já deve saber que fomos atacados novamente, mas logo outro grupo mais preparado irá continuar o trabalho.

— Por que não desiste? As abelhas continuarão atacando e, quem sabe, até mesmo outros animais.

— Então irei ordenar que os elimine!

— Junmyeon... — aproximou-se devagar e tocou delicadamente em seus braços. Encarou a face franzida do monarca e entendeu que, se nem dois ataques o pararam, suas palavras não seriam suficientes. — Por que estava procurando por mim naquela época?

O monarca foi pego de surpresa e desviou o olhar.

— Eu... queria entender o que houve, o motivo de você ter ficado tão bravo e sumido, e saber se você estava vivo. Lembro que você ficou quando o enxame apareceu e, como depois não te vi mais, fiquei com medo de que algo pudesse ter te acontecido.

— Elas não me atacaram.

— Você tem algo de especial para fazê-las não te atacarem?

— Eu sou especial para elas.

— Por quê?

— Difícil de explicar. — passou uma mão pelo rosto do rei, vendo-o fechar os olhos. — Junmyeon, eu havia ficado bravo com você porque não tinha gostado de ver a pessoa que eu gostava atacando... seres inofensivos.

— Você... gostava de mim?

— Sim, e ainda gosto. — encostou suas testas enquanto pronunciava. — Eu não te esqueci, Jun, mas sumi porque sabia que seria pior se eu ficasse.

— Se eu pedir para que você fique, você irá ficar?

— Eu preciso voltar para o meu reino. — o viu abaixar a cabeça e a encostar em seu peito. — Jun, eu tinha vindo apenas para conversar com você sobre os acontecimentos recentes, mas... Não sei como dizer isso sem parecer estar forçando... Eu... Eu sinto, ou melhor, eu sei que te desejo. — o viu levantar a cabeça e o fitar. — Eu gosto de você.

Junmyeon permaneceu em silêncio, o encarando, e aproximou seus lábios ao dele, selando-os delicadamente. Por todos esses anos, nunca havia esquecido o doce sabor dos lábios de Yixing.

— Passe a noite comigo.

— É uma ordem do rei?

— Não. É do Junmyeon que você conheceu quando criança.

Yixing sorriu carinhoso e segurou o rosto alheio com as duas mãos, e o beijou com vontade. Aos poucos, foi retirando as vestimentas do monarca e o conduziu para a cama.

Ficaram um longo tempo explorando o corpo um do outro, conhecendo o que gostavam ou não gostavam, e o que os dava prazer. Yixing queria passar mais tempo com Junmyeon, portanto demorou o máximo que pôde para penetrá-lo, pois sabia que depois da relação sexual não o veria mais.

— O seu beijo ainda tem gosto de mel. Eu gosto. — Junmyeon segredou, abraçado ao corpo alheio.

Yixing já sentia seu corpo perder forças e esforçou-se para sorrir enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu amado.

— Jun, você gosta de mim?

— Hum? Sim. — passou o dedo indicativo pela extensão do nariz de Yixing, vendo seus olhos piscarem lentamente. — Por que pergunta?

— Para ter certeza de que me relacionei com a pessoa certa. Eu gosto de você, Jun. — Junmyeon deu um pequeno sorriso, feliz, e, em poucos segundos, sentiu seu corpo esquentar, era como se seus órgãos estivessem queimando. — Está acontecendo. — comentou ao ver a cara de dor do monarca. — Me desculpe.

Junmyeon ajoelhou-se na cama, abraçando sua barriga, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Viu Yixing se aproximar e o dar um breve beijo.

— Nos encontraremos na outra vida, meu amor.

Junmyeon queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia com a dor que sentia. Viu Yixing levantar da cama e, cambaleando, caminhar até a janela, onde viu algo que imaginou ser criação de sua mente atordoada, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, seu corpo caiu sem vida na cama.

Yixing libertou suas asas e deixou-se cair da sacada do quarto, sendo resgatado por suas irmãs que haviam sentido seu cheiro forte no ar. Foi levado para casa, lugar este que havia acabado de salvar da crueldade humana, e colocado com cuidado em seu local de nascimento para que pudesse ter seu descanso eterno em um local familiar e na presença de sua mãe, a Abelha Rainha.


End file.
